


i get so lost in the thought of life

by burn_the_tapes



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Johnny and Smoke are dicks, Multi, Weird innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_the_tapes/pseuds/burn_the_tapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Reader loves Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Cutesy stuff ensues. Might turn it into a series of oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get so lost in the thought of life

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is gender neutral (they/them pronouns). Also there's references to MKX but its more like MK9 (Sub-Zero doesn't have a beard and Scorpion is still a flaming skeleton, basically).

It's been like this for a good few months now. They didn't know when it had happened, but it did, and god, they hated it. [Y/n] had a crush on Scorpion, the big bad hellspawn. [Y/n] also had a crush on Sub-Zero, A.K.A. Kuai Liang, A.K.A. a member of the Lin Kuei, a clan that doesn't exactly love affection. Having a crush on Scorpion was bad enough, zoning out every time he fought someone, but having a crush on Sub-Zero? Terrible. Made worse by the fact that at least two people knew.

And would not shut up.

[Y/n], Smoke, and Sub-Zero were outside searching for god-knows-what when Sub-Zero decided, ah yes, what a great time to gush about frozen shit!

"These icicles are beautiful, aren't they?" He asked softly. [Y/n] had to agree. Small icicles hung from the leafless branches of tree, pulling them down with their weight. The sun's light shone through the perfect, clear ice. [Y/n]'s thoughts were interrupted by a certain ninja.

"Yeah, I hear that [Y/n] likes icicles, too." They could practically hear Smoke's shit-eating grin behind his mask. [Y/n] didn't miss the innuendo, but thank the Elder Gods that Sub-Zero did.

"Really?" Sub-Zero asked, a faint hint of excitement in his voice. They nodded, and for the rest of the time the three of them were out there together, he pointed out bits of the landscape that he found beautiful. [Y/n] completely missed Sub-Zero's loving looks at them.

 

Scorpion was brooding.

Thank the Elder Gods that no one knew what it was he was brooding about, or he would lose his entire reputation for being a cold-hearted, ruthless wraith from the Netherrealm. Which he was, of course, but people wouldn't be afraid of him if they knew he spent his free time worrying about whether or not he would have a chance to be with his mortal enemies.

Ugh. There he goes again, because "Of course Kuai doesn't want to date me I killed his older brother and does he even like men? Oh god, does [Y/n] even like men? What if neither of them like men. What are my fucking chances with either of them?!"

Just as he started to inadvertently set fire to a nearby tree, he is pulled out of his thoughts by footsteps.

"And-and you know what I said?"

"Hm."

"While I'm ripping the guy open, I say 'heeeere's Johnny!' Get it, like in --"

"I get it Johnny."

Scorpion immediately stood up and got into a battle stance upon seeing Johnny Cage and -- oh fuck. He had been hoping it would have been longer before he ran into [Y/n], long enough for him to get rid of the thoughts cluttering his head.

"You shall eat hellfire!" he yelled, letting his chain spear drop into his hand.

"Yeah, [Y/n] wants to eat your hellfire." Johnny Caged smirked. [Y/n] tensed upon hearing this, glaring at Cage.

Scorpion couldn't quite remember what happened next. He was too stuck trying to figure out what Johnny Cage had meant.

 

[Y/n] was stuck sitting next to Smoke and Johnny Cage for some reason that they couldn't remember. Something about needing to wait for Raiden to get Liu Kang and Kung Lao? [Y/n] couldn't wait to get away from the other two.

"You guys are dicks," They said abruptly.

"What? What did we do?" Johnny asked, almost yelling.

"You guys keep making innuendos around Scorpion and Sub-Zero. If you keep saying stuff like that, they'll figure out that I like them" [Y/n] continued. Fear suddenly clouded their thoughts. "Oh god, what if they already know? What if they've already figured it out and they're only pretending not to realize so they don't embarrass me? Oh no, oh no, oh --"

"Calm down, [Y/n]," Smoke said, patting them on the back. "Me and Johnny are sure that they both like you. Just ask them out or something"

"But-but what if they don't like me back? Then I'll look like an idiot. Or-or what if they both really hate each other and they'll think I'm weird for asking both of them out? Then they'll never talk to me again --" They were cut off again, this time by Johnny.

"Don't worry. Have you seen the way they look at each other? They don't hate each other, either." The actor gave [Y/n] a reassuring smile. "Just go ask them out."

"Also me and Johnny might have gotten them to be in the same place at the same time, you can thank us now or later." Smoke chimed in.

"... Tell me where they are."

 

Kuai was nervous. Far more nervous than he had been before. It made sense, of course -- he was about to ask out two people at the same time, one of which might hate his guts and the other might be too uncomfortable to be anything close to his friend afterwards.

But he wouldn't let that deter him.

He followed Smoke's instructions, heading to where the other ninja had said Scorpion and [Y/n] would be. However, Kuai's vision was slightly obscured by the two bouquets he had bought on the way there -- he didn't know what flowers Scorpion or [Y/n] liked, so he picked out roses paired with some other smaller flowers and decided to hope for the best.

 

Scorpion was nervous. It was a trait uncharacteristic of him -- why should a feared hellspawn be nervous? However, being a feared hellspawn doesn't exactly help you to ask two people out at the same time. Especially when you've fought with each of them plenty of times. And so here he was, pacing in the Netherrealm with two bouquets -- I have no taste in flowers, do I? -- and wondering "Was Johnny right? Should I go now? Or is he just trying to screw with me? Deciding that the possible positive outcome outweighed the negative ones, he left the Netherrealm in a blast of flames, bouquets in his hands.

 

[Y/n] was running down streets, looking at the signs to follow the directions that Johnny and Smoke gave them. In their hands were flowers -- they hoped there would still be petals on them by them time they got to Kuai and Scorpion, but they just had to hope. They turned the corner, "This is it," they thought, When they ran headfirst into someone. Two someones.

 

Just as [Y/n] ran into Kuai and Scorpion, Kuai ran into [Y/n] and Scorpion, and Scorpion appeared right in front of Kuai and [Y/n]. What happened next was a mess.

"Oh-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry --"

"No, no, it's okay I should have looked where I was --"

"No it's my fault, I just suddenly appeared in front of --"

"Uh-Uhm, I got these for you guys and I really like both of you but if you don't --"

"Hey, I-I got flowers for the two of you, and I-I think I'm in love with you guys too --"

"I-I-I... I LOVE BOTH OF YOU JUST-JUST TAKE THESE."

After a few minutes, all three had it sorted out. The flowers were distributed accordingly and it was clear to all of them.

"I've loved you guys for a while now, but I thought you guys would think I was weird."

"I thought, I thought that you weren't into me, and I still wanted to be friends with you. And, and I thought you hated me."

"I would never hate you! Either of you! I love you two!"

"We love you too!"

"Do you want to go out and get ice cream?"

"Let's see how long I can go without it completely melting."

"C'mon, I know a really great place not far from here!"

"We're right behind you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic ever so any advice is welcomed!! Also considering doing other reader inserts with other characters. You can blame my friend Zander for giving me the ice cream idea.


End file.
